Zara and Erika call Maryetta a crybaby during Tangled/Send to Mexico
Zara and Erika call Maryetta a crybaby during Tangled/Send to Mexico was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Zara and Erika make Maryetta cry and make fun of her because of Flynn's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Zara and Erika and sends you to Mexico. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Maryetta and make her some burgers and fries and cream soda. Cast *Princess as Zara. *Julie as Erika. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Ryan R as Maryetta. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi and Jet the Hawk. *Jennifer as Custard. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *David as Randall. *Ivy as Tanya. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Erika, Zara, and Maryetta are watching Tangled, however Zara and Erika are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Maryetta starts crying) Zara: Maryetta was crying over Flynn's death. Erika: You are such a crybaby toddler! and Erika began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Maryetta in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Zara: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a loser. Zara and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Erika: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Erika and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Zara, Erika, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby toddler!! starts crying even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire AMC Theaters, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Scary Voice) ZARA!!! YOU AND ERIKA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Zara's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Zara and Erika, how dare you make fun of Maryetta and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole AMC Theaters due to the sad scene in Tangled over the death of Flynn. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole AMC Theaters! Luna: I agree with Rei! Shimajirō: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Maryetta! Mimirin: Even worse, you just killed the whole entire families! Iris: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Maryetta bawl! Giffany: And we're going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Maryetta's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! Dark Magician Girl: Why would you make Maryetta cry like that?! Do you know she is a nice toddler from the Czech Republic and she was one year old? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Maryetta cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girls! Azura: That does it! You are grounded until Mmarpreto's 35th birthday. And for that, you will send to Mexico! Fellas, send to Mexico with her airplane! (The airplane appears) (Mimirin, Iris, Giffany, Zara and Erika, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura goes to the airplane) (The airplane flies up) (The Mexican world appears) Killer Clown: Welcome, fellas! Today, we have a nice kill and a KO. You will be died for 5 minutes. Both: NO! We don't like just to go on a kill and a KO! I have a secret! Killer Clown: Too bad! You are going to have a nice kill and a KO! (Killer Clown beats both up) end Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998